Aion
Aion is the first of the four Primordial Deities of Time. He represents cycles, he is also the true identity of Maximillien Pallas as Aion is hosted by each Time-Bearer until one of them accept to serve as his vessel. Biography Aion came into existence at the same time that time itself appeared. He was one of the four Primordial Time Deities, at some point, he met his four servants, the Celtic Season Deities and also argued with his siblings, this argue soon became the First Temporal War and Aion was defeated by Chronos and Ananke, Chronos sealed Aion in a living being starting the cycle of the Time-Bearer. Race against Time Enjoy Oblivion Personality Aion is known to greatly love his siblings, even Chronos and Ananke, he was extremely close to Kairos and raised every Protogenos from Gaea to Eros like if it was his own, he also greatly loves his father though he don't like Apep. His relationships with mortal beings and lesser deities is more rude and he sees them as both worthless and useless, however, he admits to have some level of care towards the mortal, Maximillien, and he likes the adoptive sister of his vessel, Amy Pallas, as much as he does with his own sisters, even nicknaming her "little rose" like Maximillien did. Powers and Abilities * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: There is not much that can be said of how truly powerful Aion is other than the fact that he is as old as time itself. One things for certain is that he is far superior than any supernatural entity in creation. Kairos states that as a Time Deity, Aion was infinitely stronger than Gaea and that the only entity able to overwhelm him on their own would be Chaos himself. ** Creation: Aion can create but never does so. ** Destruction: As the embodiment of cycles, Aion can destroy, like his creation powers, he don't destroys. ** Nigh-Omniscience: Despite having been locked since the beginning of everything, Aion is aware of every event, location, being, object, or anything in existence, despite not being there present or being awake for that matter. * Immortality: Aion has existed since the beginning of time and was one of the first beings to mark existence.This makes him one the oldest entities, Aion will continue to exist forever until the end of time and then later on when creation is reborn and the process repeats itself, he will continue to live on. * Memory Manipulation: Aion can easily go through a person's mind by force and leave a excruciating pain as possible when he does this. No mental barrier can keep him from searching through a person's memories. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Aion cannot be harmed by conventional weaponry, aliments, or diseases. He can tank a full scale attack of a Primordial Level Weaponry to the face, unscathed and all it does is to piss him off. The combine assistance of many Archangel Level Entities or Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence individuals with a Primordial beings can inflict harm on Aion. * Primordial Blast: Aion can focus a powerful potent energy blast that is a gre ycolored blast. It is capable of wiping out any entity in existence, leaving Archangel Level Entities nearly crippled and Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings severely wounded. * Primordial Smiting: Aion can smote a person in a similar fashion like Lucifer, Hemera or Aether can do, however instead of a white light that engulfs a person's eyes and mouth, it is a grey light. He can smite a person effortlessly with a hand gesture, flash of his eyes, thought, or verbally. If he were to smite Anything such as the Quintheon, it would take 1 minute to fully smite them. * Super Strength: Aion possesses vast supernatural strength to overwhelm any entity in existence except for Primordial Beings. With a single punch, he is capable of knocking a person from his realm, sending them back to earth and leaving them in a coma for months. For Protogenoi, it feels like they went through a hangover afterwards. Any thing below the Quintheon is at the risk of having their heads blown off clean or entire being reduce to a subatomic level if Aion is not pulling his punches. * Telekinesis: Aion can use his mind to move objects or beings. He can easily restrain the Quintheon with his mind while he's busy doing other activities and looks as if he's not paying any attention. Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Beings can be retrain but manage to resist. * Teleportation: Aion can teleport anywhere in existence without limit. He can easily travel to different realms such as Olympus, Asgard, Muspelheim or Nilfheim. He can easily break through locations that are covered in powerful wards or Primordial Level Magic. He can easily tear through Olympus' Gates. Weaknesses Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Beings such as Protogenoi can only harm Aion significantly, but cannot do anymore than that. If they have a Time Deity with them, then they can do some serious damage than the Quintheon. Destroying * Concepts: Aion's own creator, Chaos, Eli and Asherah as well as Zurvan and Ahriman can kill him without any difficulty.